My Life In Canterlot
by shoot the tiki6
Summary: STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REVAMPED AND UPDATED: My name is Zachary, and I'm now a new student at Canterlot High after I moved away from my hometown. Now having to now start off new, what new sights and new friends will I see? Only time will tell. Rated M for later themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, ladies and gents. This is an almost completely new chapter that was re-written. I've read the chapters, and felt like I could do better. So, hopefully these revamped chapters will be better than the previous, though I doubt it for reasons. Enjoy!**

New high school means new friends, and… 'sigh' possibly new enemies.

I stood outside Canterlot High School as the sun was rising into the crisp, cold air. My name is Zachary, or Zach for short. I have long dark hair, chestnut brown eyes, and tanned. I'm 16, and I'm starting my Sophomore year. My attire consists of a gray shirt, with dark blue jeans and pure black sneakers. I moved here just recently during summer break, and seeing as how I had to leave my friends behind was indeed a bummer. But I still talk to them via texting.

I pulled out my phone. 7:08AM. And school doesn't start until 8:00AM. I sighed, remembering my habit of always leaving too early in the morning to go to school, even though there's no point in doing so. The reason is to just go to the library, and play on the computers or go and chat with the teachers, which was out of the question. Now, I don't see a point now going to the library, seeing as I now have my own laptop sitting in the car.

A few minutes passed by, and… nothing. The principle's cars parked not too far away and a few other vehicles, although I'm sure they arrive much earlier than I would think. Waking up at 6:00 in the morning to arrive at school, only to deal with the annoying freshmen and the lazy seniors isn't really the greatest thing for them, I would imagine. After what was only a few minutes, I went into the building, but I didn't bother to greet myself. It's 7:20AM, and students are now appearing around the front entrance. While there were some who were chatting among each other, probably talking about how there summer break went and the gossip, I just went inside and waited for class to inevitably start, which was going to be awhile.

I started to roam the vast empty hallways aimlessly, lockers lined up on both sides and doors to the classrooms as well. Some were open and even had the administrators or students talking with each other. If only a friend or two was with me, time would just fly by as if nothing had happen. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Instead, I passed by every classroom, while saying 'hello' to the people I would pass. The first thing I should do is to find the administrator's office, as any new student would do and not wait until later. Unless if I enjoyed standing around, to which I would rather not do.

I finally found the office, which was strangely almost dead center in the middle of the school. Luckily, not alot of students were at the door. I got into the line and played with my phone.

"Can you believe the new rules they have for this school?" I heard a couple of students get behind me as they got in line.

"Nah, man. I highly doubt it would be any better than last year. I mean, just when you thought school couldn't have felt more like prison."

I turned around and asked about the new rule. If it's something they're talking about, it must be not only bothering them, but the rest of the students as well.

"Oh man, you're not going to believe this. They've announced a new policy a week before the start of school, saying that now students must have their ID's on them at all times, or else they won't be able to do anything! Not even get any food!" He said. "I know, I bet Celestia or Luna doesn't approve. But they only have to enforce it, not create it."

"Yeah." I said, agreeing with him. "I mean, it was a thing at my last high school I went to, before I was transferred here. And while they weren't strict on it, they still expected us to still have us type in our ID number."

"Wait, you're new here?" The other one asked. I nodded. "Pssh, no wonder you haven't heard about it, especially since everyone is in a huge fit over it. Well, unless you like to talk to strangers I'm Alexis, and this is Brandon. What's your name?" Alexis said.

Alex looks like he was 5'4, a little shorter than Brandon, who looks like 5'7. Alex had black, curly hair, dark brown eyes, and a goatee. He was wearing a plain gray T-shirt with white sleeves, simple blue jeans, pure gray sneakers and was wearing an Oakland Raiders hat. Brandon also had black hair, blue eyes, and was also sporting a goatee like Alexis. He looked more relaxed with his style of clothing, which consisted of a plaid shirt, blue athletic shorts with the school's logo on the left leg, and red high-tops.

"I'm Zachary. I moved here over summer break." I greeted myself.

"That's great. Well, I'm not sitting in this line for a half an hour. I'm going." Alex said, before leaving while Brandon followed. They offered for me to come, but I said I would meet them there to get this over with. I sighed.

'Well, hope my year will go well.' I thought as I stand, waiting for my year to start.

 **This is the end of the first chapter. Hope the new version of it is at least better than the previous. Or maybe it's worst than the previous, to which I can't come up with anything better. Please, make sure to leave a review, favorite, and follow. The chapters will be updated as the weeks go by.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I had a lot to add to this story, so here's part 1.**

 **(Re-edited, 26-10-15)**

 **Chapter 2**

When I walked inside, the first thing I noticed were a few group of teens sitting outside the classrooms. While some teens glanced at me, they soon went back to talking to the others. Probably about what they did this summer. I walked past them, not minding their business. After a bit of walking around, I arrived at the principal's office. I gave it a few knocks, and a voice came on the other side.

"Come in" the voice said.

I walked in and saw two women. The first was sitting behind a desk. She had long, rainbow colored flowing hair, and beautiful purple eyes. Her attire consists of brown jacket with a white undershirt and purple jeans. The second woman seems a little shorter than me. I stood at 5'11 and she looks an inch or two shorter. Anyways, she had aquamarine eyes, and baby blue hair that was flowing as well. Her attire consists of a long sleeved light purple shirt and dark blue jeans. She was standing beside the other woman at the desk. She smiled and then stood up to greet me.

"Hello young sir" the woman said. "I am Principal Celestia, and here next to me is Vice Principal Luna. I assume you are a new student?" she said, stretching out her arm towards me.

"Yes" I said. "It is a pleasure to meet you" I the shook her hand.

"Well, I proudly welcome you to Canterlot High School. I can guarantee you are going to have a fun and exciting year here, won't you?" I nodded. "Excellent!" She then walked to the filing cabinet and pulled out a form. "What I need you to do is sign out this form, and we can get you your schedule."

"Ah, that won't be necessary Principal." She then looked at me, confused. "I already did the form online."

She then put down the form onto the desk, and looked onto the computer. "Alright, I will need your name."

"Zachary"

"She then looked. After a minute, she found it. "Ah, yes. Zachary Ramirez. 10th Grade, and all your classes are in check" she then hit a few keys, and turned to Luna. "Luna, would you mind getting his schedule?"

She only nodded, and walked back. I'm assuming she's not the most social one. A few moments later, she came out with the printed schedule and then handed it to me. "Here is the schedule sir. Would you like for me to walk you to your class?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I think I can find my own way to my next class."

Celestia nodded, understanding. "Very well. I hope your time here is a fun one."

"Thanks." I said. I got up waved goodbye, with them repeating the same motion, and walked out the door.

Alright, what classes did I get? Let's see, Algebra 1st, History 2nd, Baking 3rd, P.E. 4th, Environmental Science 5th, Computer Literature 6th, and… Nothing for 7th. Huh. Why don't I have anything for 7th? If there's no class marked there, does that mean… I can leave campus? I'll talk to Celestia during lunch about this.

Let's see, it's only 7:40AM. I still have 15 minutes left. I guess I'll get breakfast. I walked towards the cafeteria, and I was surprised there weren't much people here. There were only a few students conversing with one another. I got my breakfast and walked out, not wanting to feel awkward in the lunchroom.

As I was walking towards my class, I was passing by a few people. Some waved hello, others didn't acknowledge me. I then arrived at my first class. I walked in and, shocker, no one. Only the teacher was there.

The teacher, a guy in his late 20's had messy brown hair, dark glasses, and brown eyes. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt, with a standard tie, along with brown khakis. He appeared to be focused on something. And by the looks of it, he didn't notice me. So, I walked to the back left corner of the room, sat down and enjoyed my breakfast while I waited for class to start.

When the clock showed 7:55AM, the bell ringed. And before you know it, the room, well, had students. When the bell ringed again, I was surprised to only find 12 students in here, who I was the lucky few who got a table to themselves. After a few minutes, the teacher stopped what he was doing and looked at us with a normal expression.

"Good morning students!" He announced, while everyone else ate and only nodded their head. "I see there's not a lot of students in my class. Anyways, I will be your Algebra teacher. My name is Mr. Calhoun. But, you can call me Mr. C or Calhoun. Now, let's get this out of the way: I don't care if you're chatting with people or on your phones. As long as I see some problems answered on your assignments, you're good. If you don't do the assignment, well guess what? That becomes homework for the night. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand up and shook their heads. "Perfect! Now, there's nothing I have assigned for this week. So, the time is your own. Next week is when we will be taking notes."

After that, everyone went back to what they were doing, while I was eating.

After 50 minutes, the bell ringed and I was off to my next class. You know, History is one of my least favorite subjects, but at least it's not AP History. The next teacher was a woman. She had black hair, small black round glasses and pure red eyes. Her attire was a black shirt with a dark gray thin jacket, black jean shorts and… 'sigh' black high heels. Jeez, this teacher going be serious with us? She had a calm, I'll be it, stern expression on her face. After everyone sat down, she introduced herself.

"Morning class." She said with a European accent. "I am Ms. Francis. And in this class, I expect you to work hard" I knew this would be my least favorite. Obviously, she was pretty stern, and almost scolding us. She then walked slowly through each isle, while holding a ruler, as she continued. "Let me tell you I do NOT tolerate any electronic devices out, unless I gave you permission. There should also be NO talking while I'm talking or another student is talking. Only during group work should you be allowed to talk. Now, everyone grab a textbook and start on Chapter 1. Don't forget to take notes. You WILL have a quiz on this in 3 weeks, so I expect a lot from all of you."

She then pointed the ruler at me. "Especially, you." She said sternly.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." I said, stuttering in the process.

Honestly, I was terrified of her. I made a mental note to never get her pissed off. I grabbed a textbook, opened to Chapter 1 and started. I was confused. She didn't specify on what to study for. Maybe, the vocabulary? There's no damn way I'm asking her, so I just copied the vocab and definitions, and also facts.

 **5 minutes later**

"UGH. This is SO frustrating!" the same girl said for the eighth time. It's only been 5 minutes, and she's been complaining and whining about how it's too difficult or it's too frustrating. Seriously, she's pissing off the teacher real fast, not to mention the classmates are getting very annoyed with her. Every time she says something, I would turn around and see the teacher staring daggers at her. In turn, she will shut up for 15 seconds before saying the same response.

The girl, in question, had rainbow colored hair, magenta eyes and a look of boredom and frustration on her face. She was dressed in a blue t-shirt with a lightning cloud on it, a light blue skirt and blue sneakers. The teacher was at her near breaking point. After another minute of complaining, the teacher finally got up and yelled.

"Rainbow Dash, if the assignment is SO hard, then WHY HAVEN'T YOU ASKED FOR HELP!?" She yelled, staring viciously at Rainbow Dash, while also scaring her in the process and the entire classroom. "WELL!?" After a moment, she began to tear up.

"B-b-because I-I-I…" She was too terrified and about to burst into tears to answer her. The teacher, ignoring her broken response, then said "Rainbow Dash, you take your things, and sit outside the classroom for the rest of the period. you will NOT receive a grade for this assignment." Already about to break down, she lazily got up, grabbed her things, and walked out of the classroom, while crying up a storm.

The other students were looking at where she left. While some students were relieved they can work in peace, others had sympathy. Some began to murmur to each other about what happened before their very eyes. I just stared at the door to where the girl left.

"Anyone ELSE want to join Rainbow Dash!?" She said. All the students got back to work without saying a word. "Alright then." She eventually calmed down and went back to her desk to do things.

While I was working, I was thinking back to what had just happened. Sure, History wasn't the easiest subject, but that girl took it way too far. While I do feel sorry for her, I was sort of disappointed with her. Surely, she could've just asked for help. But, what's done is done. After 15 more minutes of working, I closed the textbook and put it back. The teacher looked up at me.

"Finished Ramirez?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"Alright, the rest of class time is up to you. Feel free to get a drink if you want, or use the restroom. Whatever you choose." She said

"Alright, thanks."

As I walked out of the classroom, I saw Rainbow Dash silently weeping to herself on the wall. I walked up to her and sat right next to her. She then looked up and looked at me. What I saw was heartbroken. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her shirt was stained from the tears. She tried to speak to me, but looked down at the ground again.

"H-h-hello" she said, sniffling in the process.

"Hey." I said softly, while also wiping away the tears. "Are you doing alright?"

"H-h-how can I-I be doing a-alright with wh-what happened I-in the classroom?"

She then buried her head into my shoulders and cried silently, while I hold her. "Shh, shh. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright. Shh." I said, trying to comfort her as much as possible.

After a minute, she eventually stopped crying and still hugged me. I sat there, wanting to get back to the classroom, but I didn't want to leave her. She looked up at me, and silently said "Thank you."

"No problem" I said softly back "I always comfort those who are in need of someone to talk to." I then got up and was about to head off to class, but then I felt a tugging on my arm. I looked down to see Rainbow Dash holding onto me with pleading eyes.

"Please don't go" she said, almost about to tear up.

I then bent down to her eye level, and said "Look, I know you are very sad, but I don't want the teacher raising questions about where I've been. Just be strong, and wait." After some thought, she nodded silently. "I'll see you after class." I said, as I got up, and headed back to the class.

 **Next class**

Well, I know what class I'm switching out of. As for Rainbow Dash, she was fine. Luckily, she was happy and we talked while I was walking to my next class. We just made simple introductions and that was it. When I got to the class, I was really excited. Why? My next class was Baking.

When I walked in, I noticed the teacher wasn't dressed in formal clothing. The teacher just dressed like a chef, minus the hat. He also had short brown hair, hazel eyes, and a goatee. Once everyone was in class, the teacher began to talk.

"Morning students! How are all of you doing today?" He asked proudly. Some students were taken aback to his enthusiasm, but they didn't question it. All of the sudden, a hand was waving rapidly back and forth. The teacher, noticing this, looked over to the student "Yes?" He asked.

" ? .Doyoulovecookiesteacher?Ordoyouprefercake?maybeIshouldmake-"

"Woah, woah, settle down kiddo. Would you mind repeating what you just said?" He said. Indeed, please repeat what she said.

"well, I said: I'm SOOOO excited to bake sweets" she said, very proudly. All of the students were dead on confused and some laughed. I stood there with a questionable look. The girl has pink poofy hair, light blue eyes, and an excited but creepy as hell smile. Her attire consists of a blue t-shirt along with a pink skirt with 3 balloons on the right side. She was also wearing blue boots with a bow tie at the top.

After the teacher made introductions, he then gave all of us paper. "Alright, students. For the next 5 minutes, I want you to go around and greet everyone and introduce each other. After you have more than 4 names on the paper, you can sit down." With that, the students began to get up and introduce themselves. Pinkie Pie, however was greeting every single person in the classroom. She soon stopped at me with a huge smile and said rapidly.

"'GAAASP' are you a new student here!? What are your interests, What hobbies do you like, do you drive, do you like cake, or cookies, or sweets, OOOOR, do you like-"

I covered her mouth to stop. "How about we go one question at a time?" I said.

"Okie Dokie Lokie!" I then told her my interests, while she told her interests. She told me she loved baking, and just had to take this class, even though she works at a bakery. How. Ironic.

After that, I met a few other people and then sat down after I completed the assignment. Soon, every other student was done. The teacher then took our papers and said we were done for today, and we will start taking notes on Wednesday.

 **Lunch Time**

P.E. was very boring. Since the majority of teens didn't have any athletic shorts, the teacher gave us a week deadline to have shorts and purchase a shirt. We also just sat on the bleachers and did nothing.

I arrived at the lunch room soon after. After waiting in line, and got my food, I headed towards an empty table. While I ate, I was playing on my phone while listening to music.

Which another thing that I pointed out, no student has a smartphone. Sure, they had phones with the physical keyboards and flip-phones, but I'm the only one with a smartphone. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice someone in front of me.

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I and my friend sit here darling?" I looked up and saw the two girls. The first had purple curly hair with clips with diamonds, along with blue eyes. Her attire consists of white shirt with a purple skirt with diamonds. She also had purple boots with a diamond at the top. The second was hiding herself from me. She had pink hair with a butterfly clip, and cerulean eyes. Her attire was a pale yellow shirt and green skirt with 3 butterflies. She also had green boots.

"Sure, I don't mind." I said, as they sat down across from me.

As they both sat across from me, the first one asked me. "What's your name darling? I've never seen you around before."

"I'm Zachary. I'm a transfer student." I said.

"Oh? A new student you said? Well, where are my manners. I'm Rarity. And this here is Fluttershy." I heard her say 'EEP' and hid behind her hair. "Oh, excuse her. She has trouble talking to new people." Rarity explained.

'You don't say' I thought to myself. I observed Fluttershy as she peeked out, only to hide once again. Rarity noticed this, and decided to spark up a conversation. "So, tell me. Where are you from darling?"

"I'm from the Bay Area." I said.

"Bay Area?" Rarity said

"I'm from California." I said simply.

"I've heard of California, but I've never been there. Not even to this Bay Area you speak of." Rarity said

"Wait, you've never been to California?"

"Can't say I have. Although, my parents are from there, and they tell alot of bad things." She shuttered a bit at the last part. I was curious.

"What 'bad things' did they say?" I asked, wanting to know.

"They say that California is nothing but a place full of nothing but criminals, psychopaths, and..." She trailed off.

"And, what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...and rapists" Rarity said quietly.

I shook my head at that statement. I know some parts of California aren't the most safest places to live, but that's completely false. "Clearly, your parents haven't explored all of California. What part of California are your parents from?" I asked.

"Well, my mom was from Sacramento, I think that's how she pronounces it. And my dad was from Grass Valley." Rarity said. I gave it a bit of thought about that.

Okay, so we have one person who's from the capital city and another who was born, and presumably raised in Grass Valley. I then asked Rarity one more question.

"Quick question Rarity."

"Yes?"

"Was it your dad that said that?" I asked.

"Why, yes! what's weird is my mother only agreed with him. She wasn't one to disagree on something." Rarity explained. I was about to ask another question, when Rarity cut me off. "Every time my dad said this, my mom would come in and tell me the opposite of what California was really like. She would speak of fascinating things, things I was interested. She said 'One day, you will visit California, in hopes of accomplishing your dream of a fashion designer." Rarity finished with a sigh of happiness. "So, what part of California were you from?" She asks.

"I'm not sure if you're going to know about this but, I'm from Walnut Creek. It sits as the entertainment hub in Contra Costa County, between Concord, Pleasant Hill and Lafayette." I explained.

We decided to push that topic aside, because I didn't feel like explaining to her where's Contra Costa at in California. I just told it was close to the the Bay Area, and that was it. After that, we talked about a few other things

 **follow and favorite for more updates. Chapter 3 will be released soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

The bell ringed soon after, with me, Rarity and Fluttershy parting ways. I arrived at Environmental Science soon after and saw the teacher. The teacher was a guy, about in his early 30's and he had short black hair, brown eyes, and had a scruffy beard. He was wearing a lab coat, along with a brown striped-buttoned t-shirt and blue khakis. He greeted everyone and we all sat down.

I noticed Fluttershy was in this class. She was sitting in the back of the room, and I assumed she noticed me as well. Because, the second I looked at her, she made a 'eep' sound and hid behind her hair. 'Sigh' I could tell you she's going to have a hard time in this class.

"Good morning class! Happy Monday, am I right?" he said very enthusiastically, not aware of some kids not even paying attention. And, I just realized I'm by myself at the table, and so is Fluttershy. I swear, if I have to pair up with-.

"Okay class, our first assignment will require a partner at each table. This is so we can get comfortable with everyone in class. So, pair up!" he said, as he did attendance.

As everyone was moving around, I saw Fluttershy eventually get up, and walk towards my table.

"D-do you mind if I s-sit here." She said very quietly. Jeez, she's quieter than anything. She is lucky I can read lips.

"Yes." I said. Fluttershy sat down to my left, and just stared forward. I could see she avoided eye contact with me. I didn't know what to do, so I stared forward as the teacher finished up with attendance. Ah, this was going to be a long class.

 **Next Class**

For Environmental Science, we did nothing worth mentioning, except that Fluttershy would not talk or even make eye contact with me while we worked. I had a feeling she was even shyer than I thought, or she didn't want to make eye contact with me.

Anyways, onto Computer Literature.

When I arrived, I saw the four girls I met earlier, and three others I haven't met yet. The first girl had nice lavender hair with two pink stripes, along with purple eyes. Her attire consists of a blue buttoned shirt with a purple skirt, along with a large star as the design for the skirt and purple boots. The second girl had blond hair, wearing a Stetson hat, and had emerald green eyes and freckles. Her attire consists of a white shirt with the upper chest green, an apple buckle and a jean skirt. Also, she had brown boots with two apples on the front. The last girl had a mix of yellow and red hair along with cyan eyes. Her attire consists of a leather jacket, with a purple shirt, an orange skirt. She also wore black boots with an intriguing purple design on the front. I walked pass them and sat at one of the computers.

These computers have definitely seen better days. As the screen was cover with pencil and eraser marks, along with scratches, while the surface of the tower itself had pencil shavings and pencil marks. Ah, standard school electronic equipment quality at its finest. I didn't want to touch the keyboard, because it was sticky and generally I don't want to know what that white stuff is, so I pulled out my laptop, turned it on and waited for the teacher to come. As I waited, I was managing the files I made over my past freshman year before I came here. After I was done with that, I went to YouTube and watch a few videos.

While across the room, the seven girls were conversing with each other about how their day was going.

"I tell you guys, Zachary is so awesome to hang around with."

"We know Rainbow. You told us like six times already." Twilight said, annoyed. "Besides, he sounds interesting the way you described him."

"I agree darling. I met him during lunch. Which reminds me, why didn't any of you show up?" Rarity asked.

"Me and Twilight were at the library" Sunset replied.

"Me an' Rainbow were finishing up an assignment in Geometry. That teacher got on ma nerves, but Ah didn't want to start a scene." Applejack said.

"I was enjoying cupcakes in Baking!" Pinkie said, excitedly. Everyone just looked at Pinkie, confused.

"I'm not surprised" Rarity said, until she noticed me across the room on my laptop. "Wait, isn't that Zachary over there?" she asked, while also pointing in my direction. Everyone looked, while Pinkie was a little too excited.

"'GAASP' It is!" Pinkie shouted. Thankfully, I didn't hear it, to their relief.

"Pinkie, you can't just shout like that. It's rude." Rarity said, sternly to Pinkie.

"Say, how about I bring him over here so you girls can meet him?" Rainbow asked.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Back at the other side of the room, I didn't notice Rainbow Dash getting up and walking up towards me. Add in the headphones and the video on high volume, and you could guarantee I couldn't hear anything.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and almost jumped. I looked to see it was Rainbow. "Hey Rainbow! What's up?" I said.

"Oh, nothing, just thought I come by and wanted to know if you wanted to meet my other friends." Rainbow said gesturing behind her and the seven girls.

"Hmm, sure." I said. I closed my laptop, and brought all of my stuff across the room. I just realized, class has started, and there's no students in here. Other than the seven girls and three other students, the class was mostly empty. Hell, even the teacher wasn't even here.

I soon arrived and sat at the wall computer. The others greeted me, while I repeated the gesture. As I put my stuff down, I set up the laptop, while the girls I haven't met was intrigued with me. Twilight got my attention and introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Twilight Sparkle. Pleased to meet you." She shook my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine." I said respectfully.

"Oh." She looked flustered, and so did Rarity. "Rainbow, you didn't tell me he knew how to treat a lady." Twilight said to Rainbow.

"Didn't I tell you guys what happened?" She said, with everyone looking in confusion at Rainbow.

"Tell us what darling?" Rarity asked.

She then told the girls about what happened during History. To how she was treated, to how she was kicked out of the class and given an F on her first assignment. She then gestured towards me and explained how I comforted her, and made her feel better. Everyone was a little surprised and shocked, and they all looked at me.

"Hey, I just only did what's right. I've done it a lot of times last year, and I really hated to see Rainbow like that." I said finally.

"Darling, I've never knew you can comfort someone that much." Rarity said, with a tear in her eye. She then got up and hugged me. "I never knew someone like you could have cared so much for someone you just met." I couldn't say anything, as her breasts was almost suffocating me.

She let go a few moments later, and THAT'S when the teacher arrived finally. Seriously? Almost 10 minutes into class time, and THAT'S when he decides to show up? Anyways, the teacher looked like Calhoun, except with blond hair and a full beard. He dressed in a horizontally striped shirt, and dark brown khakis.

"Sorry I'm late class." He said with a Scottish Accent. "I was in a meeting, and I didn't realized class has started."

He sat at his desk, and didn't do nothing. "Also, I don't have anything planned for today, so the time is yours."

We, or excuse me, they use their time to converse with eachother. Rarity realized I wasn't in on the conversation, and instead watching… something on the laptop.

"Say, do any of you know what Zachary is watching?" Everyone stopped and looked at what I was watching.

They were curious as well. The video was showing… a road, along with traffic and the video sped up. They were confused, however interested in what I was watching. Luckily, I was only playing in theater mode and not full screen. And they saw the title of the video, and it only interested them even more.

 **U.S. 101 North (CA), Driving Road Trip Into San Francisco, San Mateo To SF. By: FreewayBrent**

As the video was about to come to the end, it showed 15 seconds of the last minute of the video of the San Francisco Skyline, along with the Financial District. The girls were very amazed and interested, especially Rarity. Once the video finished, Twilight then talked towards me.

"Hey, Zach."

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What was that video you were watching? It looked interesting." Twilight asked, with everyone nodding their heads in agreement in curiosity.

"Oh, that. You see, that video I was watching was…" I trailed off, trying to think of a way to explain it as best as possible. I mean, I'm terrible at explain certain things I have very little knowledge of, but this I had a lot of knowledge about, and I still can't explain this. After a moment of though, I decided to half-ass the explanation. "… What you saw was one of the major freeways in California." I said, with a smile.

"That's SO lame!" Rainbow remarked, and she was met with a hit to the arm by Applejack. Rainbow only rubbed her arm and glared at Applejack.

"So, what you were watching was… a California freeway?" Twilight asked, still confused.

"You could say that." I responded.

"Well, do you mind if we watch?" Twilight asked, with the rest just as interested as her.

"Um, yeah. Sure." I said, and I looked for another video. Hm, what do they want to see? Surely, it had to be something that's eye-catching and with a nice tune to go along with the ride. I finally chose my favorite video.

 **The NEW AND IMPROVED Interstate 405 in Los Angeles over Sepulveda Pass.**

I set the video to full screen, set the resolution to 720p/60fps, unplugged my headphones and played the video. The first part of the video was a little slideshow, showing first the concept, then the construction, then the infamous 'Carmageddon', and finally the finished 405. Then the video started, while I sat back and watched, and so did the girls.

 **After The Video**

"So… what do you think?" I asked them.

"Well, that was… something." Twilight said.

"Ah agree." Applejack said.

"As do I." Rarity said.

I looked at the rest, and none of them said anything. Rainbow Dash had a bored expression, Pinkie pie was eating a cupcake. Where she got a cupcake I don't want to know. And Fluttershy wasn't paying much attention. In fact, I could hear her mumbling something incoherent. I don't know, something about 'love' or something. I then turned my attention to Twilight.

"Sooo, it wasn't good?" I said awkwardly.

"NO! No, it's not that." Twilight said a bit loud, catching all of the girls' attention.

"Well then, how was it?"

"Well, it was rather something I've never seen before. What do you call this?"

"Some use the term 'Road Videography', but I use the term 'Road geek'." I said. Rainbow busted out laughing and fell out of her chair. As I was watching her, she stopped when she realizes no one was joining in, and instead glaring at her.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just.. t-that term." Rainbow giggled still for a few moments.

"It's alright." I said plainly.

After that, the conversation continued without interruptions. While I was watching videos by myself on the laptop, Rarity and Rainbow were looking at me.

'Now that is a handsome man. He's so nice and he looks well-toned.' Rarity thought, until she noticed something wet on her chair. She lifted up her skirt and noticed her panties were soaked around the vaginal area. 'Oh no! Not my blue panties! Am I that aroused by him?' Rarity quickly covered up her panties, while also embarrassed at the thought of her friends finding it out. She then got up from her seat and walked towards the teacher.

"Excuse me, can I go to the restroom?" Rarity asked the teacher.

"Of course." He responded.

"Thank you." I then look up to wipe my eyes due to them being itchy and that's when I noticed Rarity. She was walking awkwardly out of the class. hell, even the teacher didn't even noticed or questioned her walking. After she left, I looked at the clock and saw I only had a few more minutes left until my next cla-. Excuse me, until school is over for me.

I packed my laptop and all the other stuff away, while the girls continued to converse with eachother. After a few minutes, the bell ringed and the girls got up and left the classroom. I noticed no one grabbed Rarity's bag from the chair. Being the nice person, I grabbed her bag and waited outside the classroom until she got back. After another minute I saw her walk back.

"Oh, I see you grabbed my bag for me. Thank you." Rarity said, as I handed her the bag.

"Well, I didn't see your friends grab it, so I decided to be nice and hand it to you. I mean, I always respect beautiful women like you"

Rarity blushed at the compliment. "You're such a gentleman." She said. "Well, thank you once again." She then walked into the crowd, and like that she was gone. I walked out the doors and headed for the parking lot.

I walked towards my car, unlocked it, putted the stuff on the passenger seat and got in. for a minute, I sat there in the car, thinking about what happened today.

'Let's see, I made what, 8 friends in one day, and 7 of them are girls. Now that's a record for me.' I thought happily as I started the car. The engine roared to life, as I got out of the parking space and drove to the front of the school and off the property and headed towards my house.

 **Back At Canterlot High**

The girls were sitting in their last class, conversing with each other.

"So, are you girls doing anything after school?" Twilight asked.

"I have soccer practice." Rainbow said.

"I need to come up with more designs for clothing." Rarity said.

"Ah have to help ma sister with homework." Applejack responded.

"I need to stop by the animal shelter and help with the animals." Fluttershy said quietly.

"I have to help with the Cakes with baking." Pinkie said excitedly.

"So you're all busy today?" Twilight said with a sigh. Pinkie tried to cheer Twilight up.

"Aw, don't worry Twilight! Maybe tomorrow, we can hang out!" Pinkie said.

Twilight smiled. "Pinkie promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie singed while doing the gestures.

"Alright. Tomorrow it is." Twilight said. As everyone else was talking, Twilight was not paying attention and instead was thinking. 'I wonder what Zachary is doing.'

 **Somewhere In Canterlot**

I was sitting at the corner restaurant, having a burger and fries while playing games on my phone. Seriously, I'm trying to have fun by myself. But, it wasn't working.

After I finished eating, I threw away the trash and walked out back to my car. Well, was going to walk to the car if it weren't three girls around my car, looking at it out of curiosity.

The first girl had purple hair with teal stripes, and slight purple eyes. The second girl had light brown hair with an orange stripe, and dark pink eyes. The third girl had almost sky blue hair and darker blue stripes, along with light purple eyes. all three girls were wearing gray hoodies, blue jeans and pure red sneakers. I could hear their conversation about the unknown vehicle I suppose they've never seen.

 **Adagio Dazzle's POV**

"This is a very strange vehicle. Do any of you know what it is?" I questioned.

"Nu-uh" Aria said. I looked at Sonata, who didn't have a clue either.

"I've never seen it either." Sonata answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure whoever left it here, they'll be back. How about we wait for the owner?" I suggested. Aria and Sonata nodded in agreement, until a voice spoke up.

"Excuse me, what are you girls doing?" Adagio looked and saw a person a few feet away.

 **My POV**

"For your information, we were waiting for the owner of this car, and wanted to ask him a few questions." The girl responded a bit harshly.

"Well, you're looking at him." I said.

The girls looked at me for a few seconds, before bursting out laughing. After a minute, the girl who was responding to me, once again spoke. "You!? Hahahaha. Oh, I haven't had a laugh like that for a while! You've got to be kidding me." I decided to do something to prove it.

I pulled out the key, and pushed the button. Once again, the car turned on and roared to life. The girls stopped shocked, noticing the car turned on by itself. They then all turn to me, to which I was still holding the key. Feeling satisfied at proving the girls wrong, I got to the driver side, got in and they cleared out of my way.

 **Adagio's POV**

I saw him drove off in the car, to which we were all surprised by how fast it launched away.

"Aw, blast. He got away Adagio." Aria said disappointed.

"Will you shut up for a moment?" I said. "Give me a second to think, will ya?"

"How is there time for anything?" Aria shot back. Sonata slapped the back of her head, which she closed her mouth. I was thinking of what to do. Maybe…

"Girls." I said, getting the attention of both. "Doesn't he seem familiar?"

Sonata then went into deep thought. "Actually, now that you said that, he does seem familiar."

"Do you think he might have known us? I mean, surely he didn't take a second glance, but I'm pretty sure he'll remember our faces. Does he still go to school?" I asked the two.

"I actually know where he goes." Aria said.

"Where? Where does he go?" I said, grabbing Aria's hoodie.

"He goes to Canterlot High." Aria said, frightened. I growled in anger.

"No. that can't be. There's NO way he's goes there. If he's there, then there's a chance he's friends with the Rainbooms." I said in anger.

"Well, he's probably heading back. Why don't we follow?" Sonata suggested, with Aria agreeing. I looked at them with a deadpanned look.

"Don't be stupid. Do you really think we could catch up with him on foot?" I said, completely seeing them as idiots.

"We don't have too." Sonata said, dangling keys in front of her. Right, I forgot she got a car, and she was going to show us it.

I was then relieved. "Well, let's go, shall we?" I said, as me and Aria followed Sonata to her car.

 **And that ends the chapter. What does the Dazzling have for the next chapter? Tune in next time for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Honestly, I don't know why I decided to upload this chapter. What I mean is this chapter has been finished for over a month, and yet I didn't do anything with it. Also, I can't tell if this chapter is good or bad, I don't know why.**

 **So, here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Back At Canterlot High**

After the bell ringed, Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity and Sunset walked out of class, relieved school is over.

"Man, I don't know why our teacher gives us so much homework. And on the FIRST day!" Rainbow said, over exaggerating.

"Jeez Rainbow, it's only one page, and we mostly did all of it except this one page. And all we have to do is read the two paragraphs and answer the four questions." Twilight said, rolling her eyes.

"But, that's SOO much work!" Rainbow said back.

Sunset whispered to Rarity, "Do you think Rainbow is overlooking it?"

"I'm sure she is darling. She always overreacts with everything relating with reading, or anything dealing with work." Rarity whispered back. Sunset only nodded until she saw my car pull into the parking lot.

"Hey wait girls. Who's and what car is that?" Everyone stopped and looked at where Sunset was pointing, all seeing the pure white sleek coupe pull into an empty parking space. Everyone was asking themselves the same question.

"I can't tell you. But, whoever is driving it definitely knows style." Rarity said, completely mesmerized by the vehicle. She then turned to Rainbow. "Rainbow, you worked on cars in the past. Do you know what that car is?"

Rainbow only shook her head in response.

"Well, why don't we figure out ourselves who owns it. And maybe, we can get a bit of information." Sunset suggested. Everyone nodded and began to walk towards me.

 **My POV**

'Sigh' why did I come back here? There's no reason, since school ends in a few minutes. There was a reason I did came back, but now I can't remember. Maybe it was to meet up with Brandon or something. I parked my car and sat there for a bit.

Okay, so who were those three girls I saw? I swear I have seen them before, almost as if I were friends with them at one point. Ah, who cares. I probably might never see them again. I turned off the car, grabbed my stuff except my laptop, and locked it. The fresh air was very refreshing to me, as I stared off into the neighborhood that surrounds Canterlot High.

"Hey, you own this?"

I stopped what I was doing and look over to see the girls again.

"Yeah, I own this. Why?"

Immediately, Twilight pulled out her notebook and a pen. "Because I want to know about to know what this car is, that's all." Twilight said, smiling.

I knew Twilight would want to know something about this. And I can't complain. I mean, there aren't any European vehicles around here, for some reason. Maybe because they're too fast or have too high of an acceleration, or both. so, I compelled to Twilight's request.

"Well, my car is a 2008 BMW M6 and-"

"What does BMW mean? And what do they make?" Twilight cut me off.

"BMW means Bavarian Motor Works, or in German, Bayerische Motoren Werke. BMW makes luxury vehicles, sports cars, motorcycle and bicycles." I explained, while Twilight was writing down the information. "Any other questions?" I gestured to the rest.

"Is it fast?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh yeah. They're fast alright, even stock. However, I did a bit of a tune up."

"Is that so? How about we have a race?" Rainbow smirked.

"Seriously Rainbow?" Applejack said, shaking her head.

"Hey, he says it's fast, and I want to know how fast!" Rainbow said defensively. "So, what do you think?"

"You're just jealous, aren't you?" Applejack said. Rainbow was furious at Applejack's response.

"I don't care what you said. I want to race him! Let's go!" She said, walking over towards her vehicle. Her vehicle was a Honda CBR1000RR, and I'm not sure if my BMW can beat it. She grabbed her bike and rolled it over towards me. Her bike was cyan blue, and had a lightning cloud at the fender.

"Impressive, isn't it? There was this one time there were these group of boys who wanted to race me, and I won. Isn't it impressive?" Rainbow said it in a way, it was almost trying to show off.

"We know Rainbow. You seem to always do this every time someone has something better than your motorbike." Twilight said, annoyed. Rarity and Applejack was also irritated this happens.

"You guys just don't think! I have to keep my reputation. I can't be beaten by this… this car!" Rainbow said, frustrated and oblivious to how she was acting. Before they can start an argument, I responded.

"Alright. You say your motorbike is faster than my BMW, than there's only one way to figure out."

Rainbow looked back at me. "And what way might that be?" Rainbow remarked.

I only got back in the vehicle and said, "Follow me, and you'll see." I said. Rainbow got onto her bike and followed me to the location, while the rest of the girls got into Applejack's truck.

 **A While Later**

Me and Rainbow soon arrived outside of town and onto an empty airfield.

The airfield brought back memories of me and a couple of other friends, since we would always have a drag race. The airfield was around 7 miles long, surrounded by plains on one side and the Everfree forest on the other. I stopped my car on my usual spot, which was center of the runway.

"What is this place? I've never been here before." Rainbow asked, getting off her motorbike.

"This is the old Royal Guard Airfield. This is where I go to drag race against my friends. 'sigh' many memories." I observed the surroundings. After a few more minutes, Applejack and the rest arrived soon after.

"Oh no! My hair is a complete mess!" Rarity said, trying to fix her hair while Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Ah told ya it was gonna be a bumpy ride." Applejack simply said. Everyone else got out of the pickup.

"That was fun! Can we do it again? Huh? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!? Can we!?" Pinkie said excitedly.

"Not now Pinkie. We have to see whose vehicle is faster." Twilight responded, still shaking her head at Rainbow's idiotic decision.

"Yeah, I know I will beat you and your…" Rainbow tried to throw an insult towards my BMW, but couldn't come up with anything.

"I can see you're worried about losing, is that right?" I responded.

"I am NOT going to lose against you! You're the one that's going to lose."

"Well, there's only one way. Why not get on your little motorbike there, and we'll - or they will see who wins." I gestured over towards the girls. I then looked at Applejack. "You mind driving everyone at the end of the airfield?"

"Ah can do that." Everyone got back on the truck bed, except Rarity. "Hey Rare, you comin' or not?"

Rarity was in no way getting back into the truck, along with Applejack's driving. She looked back at Rainbow, thinking to go with her. However, she didn't want her hair ruined again. So, she was left with one option: ride with me in my BMW. After a moment, she walked towards me, while Applejack drove off towards the other end of the runway.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" She asked. I saw out of the corner of my eye to see Rainbow silently laughing and pointing at me. I decided to play with her.

"Sure Rarity. I know Rainbow is very jealous of my car. Also, Rainbow doesn't understand how to be respectful to others." I said, while ignoring Rainbow's glare.

"Oh, so you think I don't respect my friends, huh?!" Rainbow yelled at me.

"I never mentioned your friends." I responded back, without even looking at her.

"But, you made it sounded like it was directly towards my friends. So technically-"

"At least I wasn't silently laughing in my view. Now, are we going to do this race or not? I don't think Applejack likes to wait." I said, cutting her off. At this point, Rainbow was fuming about my earlier remark.

I walked Rarity to the passenger door. And me being the gentleman I was, opened the door and closed it once she was in. as I was walking towards the driver side, Rainbow was putting on her helmet, and was murmuring to herself 'I'm not going to lose.' Over and over. I got in and settled in.

"Rarity, I'm gonna advise you to have the seatbelt on. Tight." I said, while Rarity only locked the seatbelt on as tight as it can go. I then turned to Rainbow.

"Alright, the entire runway down. No stops. Got it?" A nod from Rainbow was the only confirmation I needed. The only sounds were the revving of the engines from the motorbike and my BMW. Rainbow turned to me as I counted down with my fingers.

3…

2…

1…

The second I closed my hand, we both launched. Due to Rainbow's motorbike having lighter weight and a better launch, she left me in the dust, while I was pushing the BMW for all it was worth.

 **Rainbow's POV**

I can't believe it. He thinks his BMW or whatever he calls it, thinks it can beat me? Pssh, in his dreams. No one beats Rainbow Dash at her own game.

I looked down at the speedometer to see me pushing over 100mph, and still increasing with every second. Soon enough, the bike reached its maxed speed, 177 mph.

I'm still going to win. He's so idiotic to think… wait. I looked behind me to see the car closing in, and fast. No, no, NO! I tried to go faster, but the bike won't budge.

 **My POV**

The BMW was still climbing slowly up to 180mph. Rarity was holding onto her seatbelt as best as possible, as the only sounds was the loud revving of the engine.

I soon caught up to Rainbow, as she was staring in disbelief at how fast I was going. Soon enough, when I shift into the last gear, the turbo kicked in once again, and the BMW accelerated up to almost 220mph.

I soon saw Applejack's truck in the distance. Seeing as how I clearly won, I zoomed passed them and slowed down. I didn't want to boast about my win, since I won and lost countless times in the past, not just with this car, but with my old Hyundai Veloster.

I got out, with Rarity still holding on for dear life. I walked over to let her out, but she wasn't budging from her seat.

"Come on Rarity, you're alright." After another minute, she finally regained her composure and got out, with me assisting her. Applejack and the rest came up to congratulate me. while they were, I turned around to see Rainbow pulling up with her motorbike. When she took off her helmet, a look of failure and shock was on her face.

I walked over towards Rainbow with a smile. But rainbow backed away from me, which confused me.

"I don't want to hear you boast about your accomplishment. I know you won, and I lost." She said, sadly.

I laughed at her sentence, to which Rainbow looked up at me with anger in her eyes. I soon spoke. "You seriously think I care about winning Rainbow? Man, why would I care about a simple achievement?" I said.

However, I noticed Rainbow was clenching her fists and still was pissed.

"Do you really just said that?" Rainbow said, coldly. I was confused, so was everyone else.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Rainbow began to slowly walk towards me. "You say you don't care about winning, and yet you were very confident about beating me. So, you're a liar. I bet you cheated. Did tune ups to your crappy coupe because it isn't fast." She gestured towards her Honda CBR1000RR.

"I've had my motorbike stock since I received it for my birthday. Absolutely no upgrades or tune ups." She then looked at the BMW with a look of disgust. "And this, well… it's nothing but a shitty coupe that needs to be upgraded to be faster. I don't care where this was made or how fast it is stock, because it's nothing but a cheap, piece of crap in my eyes." Rainbow then turned around, while I ran after her.

"Wait Rainbow, that isn't what I-"

Soon enough, I felt sheer pain on my jaw and felt the cold ground. The girls gasped and I looked up to Rainbow staring down at me. "Leave. Me. Alone." I watched her walking to her motorbike, and riding in the opposite direction.

I was confused by her actions. I was also thinking what has happened to Rainbow. I know she never, in any way acted like this. I slowly got up while still holding my jaw.

I looked at my hand to see it completely soaked in blood. Everyone didn't know what to say. Applejack and Twilight was shocked, Fluttershy was obviously scared, Rarity only stared with no expression but disappointment and concern, and Pinkie… well, Pinkie wasn't paying attention. I turned towards the girls.

"Ya gonna be alright sugarcube?" Applejack asked, very concerned.

"Yeah." I could barely speak, due to the amount of blood flowing. Rarity concerned began to walk towards me, but I hold my hand up to stop her.

"You should go to the hospital" Twilight said.

"Yes dear. You need medical attention." Rarity said.

I shook my head. "I think I'll just go home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I managed to say while blood continued to flow freely, as I got into my BMW and sped off in the same direction Rainbow went.

 **Rarity's POV**

I didn't know what to say.

"Alright, everyone get in. Rare, you comin'?" Applejack asked. "I'll let ya sit in the front if ya like."

I sat there for a few more moments, staring where Zach drove off, until Applejack wrapped her arm around my shoulder and placed me in the passenger seat.

"Ah promise to go slow this time sugarcube." Applejack said.

I didn't hear anything she said, as I only played back what happened just a few minutes ago.

 **And done! All reviews, whether good or bad, are critical for this story to improve in the future. See you next chapter!**


End file.
